Les Conséquences d'un Pari
by Hiyaka
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'on a un marché avec une amie ? Voici une option... AU. Sabo/OC. One Shot.


Un petit OS, trois fois rien (un trois fois rien de cinq pages quand même) pour vous remercier (et parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS) car le 13 novembre nous avons atteint les 2000 vues sur _Les roses blanches du White Day_ et tout juste le lendemain les 1000 vues sur _La Chute des Notes_. Donc un énorme merci, en espérant que ce petit cadeau vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne suis pas habituée à ce format donc c'est une expérience (et non je ne parle pas de lemon, de toute façon 'y en a pas).

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda a qui ont fait un gros bisou ! ^^

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Voici la question que je me pose depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans cette boîte de nuit où ma meilleure amie m'avait trainé. Me clamant que j'avais besoin de sortir et de voir des gens. Mais moi je n'avais pas envie. J'étais très bien seule dans mon coin, dans mon petit monde. Donc elle avait dû marchander. Je lui payai un verre si quelqu'un m'invitait à danser et que j'acceptai, elle m'offrait un mois de tranquillité si ce n'était pas le cas. Je vous dis pas à quel point j'essayai d'être discrète afin que personne ne vienne me proposer une danse.

Assise dans un fauteuil au milieu des gens qui avaient trop bu et ne tenaient plus debout, je faisais assez tache avec mon pull tout blanc et mon vieux jean déchiré au niveau des pieds. Mon occupation ? Observer les autres. Depuis toute petite je fais cela. Observer la façon dont ils se comportent, leurs réactions, leurs vêtements.

Une fille qui essaye d'en draguer une autre (si elle savait qu'elle avait un copain), des potes qui font un concours de boisson, un mec qui se prend une claque et retourne chez ses amis qui se moquent de lui. Bref, la classique dans les boîtes de nuit.

Mais parmi tout ce monde, un trio m'intriguait. Trois mecs, trois potes. Le premier grand, ténébreux et qui ferait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds sans trop de problèmes. Le second plus petit, aux cheveux ébène et avec un grand sourire et finalement le troisième qui faisait à peu près la même taille et aux cheveux blonds. Tous trois semblaient bien s'amuser, riant, parlant et matant également un petit peu. Pas des masses, mais on voyait des œillades se perdre sur le corps de belles jeunes femmes.

Le blond se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. Je lui en rendis un, bien plus petit. Je me tournai vers une autre partie de la boîte et observai ma meilleure se déhancher contre un homme qui m'était totalement inconnu. Celui-ci avait des cheveux rouges et aurait très bien pu se faire passer pour un vampire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle finissait toujours avec ce genre de mec... flippant ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Dites, vous croyez que j'ai une chance avec elle ? Demanda Sabo à ses amis.

-J'sais pas, elle n'a pas l'air très motivé, lui avoua son ami aux cheveux ébène.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Vas-y je dirai. Au pire, si elle ne veut pas ça nous permettra de rire un peu, l'encouragea Law à sa façon.

-Ouais, fonce ! Le poussa Ace.

Le jeune homme blond finit son verre et parti en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

-De toute façon, s'il n'arrive pas à en avoir une ce soir c'est lui qui doit nous inviter au resto la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, rajouta Law pour Ace et lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois l'encourager ou non du coup.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Excusez-moi ?

Je me retournai vers la provenance de cette voix et me retrouvai nez à nez avec le jeune homme blond du trio. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

-Vous dansez ?

J'allais lui répondre que non, n'oubliant pas mon marché avec ma meilleure amie, mais je vis ses amis rire au bar. Ils étaient sans doutes persuadés que ma réponse serait un non indiscutable, alors autant joué un peu, quitte à perdre mon pari. J'observai un instant ses amis avant de me retourner vers lui qui attendait toujours une réponse.

-Attendez le prochain slow et j'accepte.

Ma réponse sembla le surprendre, mais il ne protesta pas et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Puis-je connaître votre nom ? Me demanda-t-il poliment.

-N'est-on pas censé se présenter soi-même avant de poser la question à l'autre ? Questionnai-je avec un petit sourire taquin.

-Euhm, oui... Je m'appelle Sabo, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

-Leïla, répondis-je simplement à mon tour.

-C'est un joli prénom.

-Merci..., murmurai-je, ce qui n'était pas une idée en or dans une boîte de nuit.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en direction de ses amis. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Que je le repousse ? Dans ce cas ils courent droit dans un mur.

-Et si on parlait en attendant le prochain slow ? Me proposa le blond.

-Mhm, fis-je simplement en acquiesçant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aime faire quand t'as du temps libre ?

-J'aime beaucoup de choses, mais principalement c'est films, jeux vidéo et bouquins.

-À quoi tu joues ?

-Ces derniers temps je me suis remise aux Tomb Raider. Tu joues ?

-Ouais, un peu, mais je suis vraiment nul.

-T'as mieux à faire ?

-Les études me bouffent tout mon temps libre.

-Études de quoi ?

-Droit. Toi, t'as fait l'uniff ?

-Non, mais j'ai faits une haute école d'infographie.

-C'était cool ?

-C'était sympa ouais, mais là je cherche toujours un contrat. C'est difficile de se faire embaucher quand t'es nouveau dans le domaine, racontai-je avec un petit sourire triste.

-T'y arriveras ! M'encouragea Sabo.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai.

Une autre œillade en direction de ses amis qui ne nous avaient toujours pas lâcher des yeux. Ils attendaient vraiment qu'il se bouffe une claque ?

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Dis, tu crois qu'ils vont encore causer longtemps ? Demanda Law à son ami.

-J'sais pas, c'est bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait remballer. D'habitude il se mange une claque au bout de deux minutes. Tu crois qu'elle le fait exprès pour nous emmerder ?

-Non, je ne pense pas... Elle a vraiment l'air de bien l'aimer... Bon Ace, il va falloir qu'on lui foute la paix pendant un mois.

-Et merde...

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-T'as pas l'air habitué aux boîtes en tout cas...

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Questionnai-je avec un sourire maladroit. Il acquiesça.

-Moi non plus, tu sais, ce sont mes potes qui m'ont traîné ici.

-Moi aussi, ma meilleure amie. J'ai un marché avec elle.

-Lequel ? Me demanda le blond, curieux.

-Je ne danse pas de la soirée et elle me fout la paix pendant un mois, mais si je m'amuse je dois lui payer un verre la prochaine fois qu'elle me traine dans une boîte.

-Haha ! Je connais.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Tu crois qu'il lui a raconté notre pari ? Demanda Ace.

-Je ne pense pas, sinon elle serait déjà partie.

-Tu crois qu'il risque de le raconter ?

-Oui.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai moi-même un pari de ce genre avec mes potes. J'eus un regard interrogateur. Si je danse avec une fille ils me foutent la paix pour un mois, sinon je dois leur payer un resto.

Mon sourire joueur refit son apparition.

-Tu veux gagner ton pari ?

-Si tu danses avec moi tu perds le tien.

-Je ne parlai pas de danser moi.

Son regard se fit inquiet et mon sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le bar.

-Benn ! Tu veux me passer le micro ?

-Pourquoi t'en as besoin gamine ?

-Si j'te fais gagner un peu d'argent en plus ça te suffit ?

-Fais ce que tu veux !

-Baisse un peu la musique, laisse-moi monter sur le bar et parler dans le micro et c'est réglé.

-Dac' ! Rapporte-moi au moins cent boules dans ce cas.

Il cria au DJ de baisser le son et je me mis debout sur le bar, me baladant d'un côté à l'autre en faisant mon annonce.

-Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, il y dans cette boîte de nuit un jeune homme charmant à la recherche d'une partenaire pour danser. Si vous êtes intéressés, rendez-vous au niveau des fauteuils au centre de la boîte. Vous y trouverez un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et avec une gueule d'ange. Mais cela a un prix. Lequel ? C'est vous qui en déciderez puisque ce dernier est mis aux enchères. Et pour la petite précision, si c'est vous qui l'emportez, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, cela ne nous regarde pas. Allez qui lance les enchères ?

Immédiatement une voix se fit entendre dans la boîte.

-J'offre dix !

-Vingt !

Un petit silence.

-Allez mesdames. Ne me dîtes pas que les négociations sont déjà finie. Un beau mâle comme lui pour vingt euros ?

-Cinquante ! Cria une jeune femme au fond de la salle.

-J'entends cinquante.

-Soixante ! Hurla une autre

-Allons, mesdames, c'est pour la nuit que vous l'aurez.

-Quatre-vingts, revint la fille au fond à la charge.

-Cent ! Cria une blonde qui se tenait juste derrière Sabo.

-Cent vingt ! Continua la brune au fond.

-Cent-cinquante !

-J'entends cent cinquante ! Personne ne monte à deux cents ?

-Deux cents cinquante ! Fini par hurler la brune.

-Vendu pour deux cents cinquante euros à la demoiselle du fond ! Conclus-je.

Je rendis le micro à Benn et m'avançai vers Sabo qui semblait perdu.

-Tu gagnes ton pari.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Tu ne sauras peut-être jamais.

La brune arriva, me tapa l'argent dans les mains et se dirigea vers le blond que j'abandonnai à son sort.

-Tiens Benn, voilà tes deux cents cinquante balles.

-Merci gamine. J'espère te revoir plus souvent.

-Tu sais bien que non.

Je partis, un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. On avait tous deux gagné nos paris et on aurait tous les deux la paix durant un mois complet.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Un mois était passé, deux même et j'étais une nouvelle fois dans cette boîte. Et une fois de plus je le devais à ma meilleure amie.

-Tu reviens bosser Leïla ?

-Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas, répondis-je à Benn avec un petit sourire.

-J'te sers quoi ?

-T'as toujours les mojitos sans alcool ?

-Un mojito sans alcool pour mademoiselle, j't'apporte ça.

Je souris et me tournai vers la piste de danse. Mon obsession à regarder les autres n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et je m'en amusai toujours autant.

Ma meilleure amie qui dansait avec un nouvel inconnu, un mec qui essayait d'en draguer un autre (s'il savait qu'il avait déjà un copain), une fille qui se faisait remballer. Bref, la classique pour une boîte de nuit.

Mais parmi tout ce monde, un trio m'intriguait. Trois mecs, trois potes. Le premier grand, ténébreux et qui ferait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds sans trop de problèmes. Le second plus petit, aux cheveux ébène et avec un grand sourire et finalement le troisième qui faisait à peu près la même taille et aux cheveux blonds. Tous trois semblaient bien s'amuser, riant, parlant et matant également un petit peu. Pas des masses, mais on voyait des œillades se perdre sur le corps de belles jeunes femmes.

Le blond se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire. Je lui en rendis un, bien plus petit et il s'avança jusqu'à mon niveau.

-Tu as un nouveau pari avec ta meilleure amie ou je dois risquer de me faire vendre aux enchères une seconde fois ?

-Je n'ai plus de pari. Et toi ?

-Non, ils me foutent enfin la paix... 'fin plus ou moins.

Je souris. C'était étrange de me retrouver à nouveau en face de lui. Je bu une gorger de mon mojito et le trainai sur la piste de danse.

Ce soir, il est à moi.

 **ooOoOoOoo**

Comment est-ce que vous trouviez ce petit One Shot ?

Combien est-ce que vous auriez donné pour avoir Sabo pour la nuit ?

Dites-moi tout ça dans une petite review ! ^^


End file.
